Watching the show
by I'm a bookworm and I'm proud
Summary: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared. Were to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero. Are any secret safe? Will there finally be peace between people? Will they come the same as they went in? I'm I ever gonna get better at this? Find out here fem Danny x male Sam. Don't like don't read!
1. Intro

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

"Have a nice summer!" Screamed Dani, and she waved goodbye to her two best friends. She, then, hid in between two of the old brick buildings by the school. She let the two white rings transform her from Dani Fenton, the nerdy outcast of Casper High, to Dani Phantom, the heroic ghost fighter of the town.

She levitated in the air for a few seconds before she took flight. As she flew, she felt the wind blow through her snowy white hair as she flew home. When she was flying, she got shot in the bottom with an ectoblast. She turned around to see no one there.

"What the-,"

Right at that moment time stopped and fifteen people ,from Amity Park, suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue. Next thing they knew, almost everyone was dumped on to the floor in a big pile. Although, there were some lucky people who were placed softly onto the floor. Those people were Sam Mason(Samuel but don't call him that unless you want to die), Tucker Foley, Jazz (Jasmine) Fenton and Dani (Danielle) Fenton * who changed back into her human self*. She looked around, thankful she had transformed back into Fenton when she saw who else was there.

From the pile on the floor, a high pitched scream was heard, "MY NAILS!" Somehow, everyone got themselves untangled but there were curses, yelling and elbowing from almost everyone.

Just then, a blue clock appeared out of nowhere and a blue skinned ghost flouted out with a person after him. Jack and Maddie (Madeline) Fenton took out their ectoguns, and got in their fighting stances... Or so they thought, the guns they got out vanished without a trace. They both looked at each other, then at the ghost with a confused look on both their faces.

"Don't even bother trying to find them. They're gone. Now that that's over, lets introduce everyone and one fact about you. I'll start, my name is Clockwork, and I'm Father Time. One fact about me is that I'm going to be a guardian to one of the people here. Next person." Before anyone got a chance to complain, the person who came in with, the now named ghost, Clockwork step forward into good lighting.

It was a female in her mid teens, very pale, with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a big smile that shows yellow braces. She was wearing a yellow top with a bear on it, dark jeans with paint over it and was barefooted. She was also holding a clipboard for some unknown reason.

"Hi everyone! My name is I'm a bookworm and I'm proud but you could call me Bookworm. I'm Clockwork's assistant and the one fact about me is that I'm always smiling! Who want to go next?" There was a long silence, until.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! What kind of name is that!? I'm a bookworm and I'm proud,ha!" Laughed a blond jock.

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what people say to me, but who are you anyway?" Bookworm shot back.

The same blond jock stepped forward "My name is Dash Baxter and one fact about me is that I'm popular." A Hispanic girl came up and with a high pitch voice and an accent.

"I'm Paulina and one fact about me is that I'm super cute." A blond girl steps forward

"I'm Star and one fact about me is that I am Paulina's best friend." Then a Chinese guy said

"I'm Kwan and one fact is that I love animals." A black girl then came up

"I'm Valerie and one fact about me is that I hate the ghost girl." Then, an overweight adult stepped forward.

"I'm Mr.L Lancer and one fact about me is that I curse with book titles." Once moved two adults with fancy clothes on came forward

"I'm Jeremy Manson and this is my wife Pamela and one fact about both of us is that we're...thinking of moving."

"WHAT!" Screamed three people, one of which, marched up to Mrs. and nson and screamed at them

"WHAT! WHEN WERE YOU GOINH TELL ME THIS ..." Shockingly the goth boy stopped yelling and no words was coming out.

"Sorry, I had to take your voice. It was just to loud for me. I'm gonna give it back but only if you be good. Got it?" Spoke Bookworm. The goth nodded his head and marched back to his friends.

"Well, since all of the attention is on me ,I guess I'll go. My name is Sam Manson and one fact about me is I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian." Then a brown skin boy started to speak.

"I'm Tucker Foley and on fact about me is that I can do almost anything with my PDA." Two adults in jumpsuits, one blue other orange, stepped forward

"I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack Fenton and one fact about us is that we hunt ghosts for a living." A girl with orange hair came up

"I'm Jazz Fenton and one fact about me is that in going to be a therapist when I graduate." Then a man in his mid 40's step forward.

"I'm Vlad Masters and one fact about me is that I'm one of the richest men alive!" Lastly, a small girl came forward while giving Vlad a disgusted look.

"I'm Dani Fenton and one fact about me is that I want to be an astronaut someday."

Clockwork said, once Dani introduced herself, "Great now that everyone is introduced, let's get you all into seats. Sam, Dani, and Tucker, on the blue couch. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and also Mr. lancer on the pink couch. Mr. and Mrs. Manson on the light brown one. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star on the purple one. Valerie and Jazz dark brown. Last Vlad alone on the black chair." Once everyone was in their sets Bookworm started to talk.

"You might be wondering why your here, well the reason is someone in this room is doing great things and do you know what she gets in return? Yelled at, shot at, almost everyone saying she's evil without knowing the truth," Dani was trying to hide her self from everyone, knowing Bookworm is talking about her. "We, as in me and Clockwork, brought you all here to see what she did for everyone. I just need to tell you, many secrets will come out, and for that, I'm sorry, but it's for the greater good. The videos I'm going to show you will stop every time someone talks to everyone. I hope you have fun."

"Thank you Bookworm, I wish we could stay, but we have work to do and can't leave for a second. Oh, before I forge,t the kitchen is the first door on the right and rooms to sleep are on the left. In the middle is a room if you have to talk to some one alone. Before I go there's some rules: no fighting, do not act out of spite, and if any thing gets out of hand me or Bookworm would come here and fix it and you don't want that. Good bye and enjoy." Said Clockwork. With that both Clockwork and Bookworm vanished in the blue clock. When the hand disappeared the screen light up.


	2. mystery meat part one

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Disclaimer: Bookworm is just an average fan and does NOT own Danny Phantom. The scrip and characters all belong to Butch Hartman. Enjoy:D

**The screen fades in to a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black hair that seems to be starting to turn white.  
>"So, Dani," and large man in an unfitting, orange jumpsuit starts. "I hear you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." The man raised his eyebrows in interest. <strong>

"Wait Fenton? Why are you mentioned in this. I thought this is about Dani Phantom! Not Dani Fenterd" Dash interrupted, getting no reply back, just a shush by everyone in the room and a point towards the screen.

**The shot moves out and we see the man standing in front of three people in chairs. On the far left is a black-haired girl dressed in a white with red shirt that shows her navel, white and blue plaid skirt with red leggings underneath, and red and white sneakers. Then there is black-haired boy, wearing stereotypical Goth attire consisting of a black t-shirt,with a purple undershirt with green plaid stripes, black jeans and black boots. The other boy is wearing a red hat with a tucked in yellow shirt along with green pants and brown boots. The entire group is sitting in front of a closed yellow and black door that seems to be a portal of some kind.**

**"Ah, ac-ac-actually, Dad?" Dani faltered, "I...want to be an astronaut."**

**"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I *was* into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like...cellphones." The goth boy said, **

Dani looked at Sam and said,"Really Sam? They are too mainstream? Well I feel loved right now."

**Then Tucker interrupted. "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting *ghosts*?" The boy gasped, "Criminal."**

Both Sam and Dani started laughing, leaving everyone else, except tucker who was pouting and Vlad who looked annoyed and confused.

**"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts,"  
>He turns to a table behind him with laboratory equipment and beakers.<br>"There are a few things you need to learn." Dani's father messes around with a few of the glasses on the table.**

**Dani suddenly gasped as a blue mist escaping from her mouth. "Uh, oh.."**

"Dani what was that?" Maddie askes her youngest daughter. Who replied nervously, "Uh well you see mom... errrr you'll see soon?"

**"This isn't good," She said as she looked at the now opening portal.  
>Two ghosts that look like octopuses escaped from the green-swirling portal. The ghosts grabbed both boys around their mouths and lifted them up out of their chairs.<strong>

"SAMMYKINS! Please tell me your all right. I knew it that Fenton girl is no good like her family." Complained Pamela.

**Then the sene cut back to Jack, who was completely oblivious to the two ghosts in the room. "True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared." Jack said as Dani stood behind her father, alarmed.**

Maddie had her head in her hand muttering "Jack" Over and over again. While Jack looks sheepish and was blushing. Vlad on the other hand was smirking thinking if Jack was always like this he could easily win Maddie over.

**"...And so will you. Whether you want to be or not..."**

**The shot opens to Dani's father still messing with the various items on the lab table while Dani jumps offscreen, a white light appearing and disappearing before various fighting noises are heard.**

"Dani what was that light and why is there fighting sounds?!"

"Same answer as before Mom." Dani muttered.

**"...It all starts with your equipment..." As he says this he holds up an item that looks like a thermos. Behind him an ectopuss goes flying past and offscreen.**

**Then, both boys are flung back into theirs. Dani's father goes over to them.  
>"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos." Jack hands the thermos to the goth boy, Sam, and both Sam and Tucker look at it. Dani's father turns back around to the lab table. "It's supposed to trap ghosts..."<strong>

**The screen opens and shows Sam and Tucker sitting behind Dani's father just as an ectopus goes flying past and offscreen. Dani's father doesn't notice.**

**"...but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos, (proudly) a thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it."**

**The screen goes back to the fight scene, the ectopuses look defeated and dizzy and fly back into the swirling portal. Another white light flashes e screen opens a little to reveal Dani standing where the light came from. The portal suddenly closes and Dani jumps offscreen. Her father points at the now closed portal.**

**"And that?" He says proudly. "That is the Fenton Portal." He walks towards the portal. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that (he taps the door) works too."**

**He turns around and walks towards Sam and Tucker, towering over them. Both Sam and Tucker are trembling.**

"Sammiekins are you alright? Should I get you a doctor!?" Said a frantic Pamela, trying to get to Sam but found out she was stuck. She continued to talk "What why can't I get out of my chair!" A note appeared out of nowhere and Jazz picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear everyone,  
>You must be wondering why you can't leave your seat. Well, it's because you have to first accept the secret and keep it a secret. So far five people could get up without a problem.<p>

See yah!  
>-Bookworm."<p>

With that the note poofed away with rainbow glitter and the screen started again.

**"Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Jack asks as he looks towards the kids. He sees Sam and Tucker trembling and Dani suddenly appears behind them, panting and putting a hand on the back of Tucker's chair.**

"Dani are you alright?" Questioned Jazz. Her only reply was a "yes Jazz."

**"You kids, look at cha!" Says Jack as the screen cuts to Sam, Tucker, and the clearly exhausted Dani.**

**"...You're too excited to speak!" Jack said, excitedly. "So I'll just go on speaking...I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony!"**

**The screen cuts back to Sam and Tucker, who looked at Dani who only hung her head.**

**"...Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that."**

"Ok I want some answers and I want them now." Said Maddie. Dani sighed and looked at her with sad eyes "I would love to answer them but no not now. Wait for the...show, to answer for itself."

The screen fades to black.

**(She's a phantom)  
>(Dani Phantom, Dani Phantom, Dani phantom)<strong>

"Wait why was Fenton in the first seen if the song about the ghost girl?" Asked Paulina with disgust.

**"Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just 14,  
>When her parents built a very strange machine.<br>It was designed to view, a world unseen.**

**(She's gonna catch em all 'cause she's Dani Phantom.)**

**When it didn't quite work, her folks, they just quit,  
>But then Dani took a look inside of it,<br>There was a great big flash, everything just changed,  
>Her molecules got all rearranged!<strong>

"DDDDAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU SAID YOU WERE OUTSIDE THE PORTAL WHEN IT TURNED ON NOT THE INSIDE!" Screamed Maddie.

**(Phantom, Phantom)**

**When she first woke up, she realized,  
>She had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes.<br>She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,  
>She was much more unique than the other guys (Ignore. It rhymes-Adgirltwi)<br>And it was then that she knew what she had to do,  
>She had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,<br>She's here to fight, for me and you! She's-**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's Dani Phantom,  
>Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's Dani Phantom,<br>Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's (Dani Phantom.)**

The only sound in the room, was the gaping sounds that everyone made, along with the agonizing silence. Then, "WHAT? DANI FENTON IS DANI PHANTOM!?"


	3. Mystery meat part two

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
>while everything else is in past-tence.<p>

Disclaimer: Bookworm is just an average fan and does NOT own Danny Phantom. The scrip and characters all belong to Butch Hartman. Enjoy:D  
>_<p>

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU FREAK!" Dani, who thought her parents don't want her anymore, ran from the room in tears. Sam and Tucker got up out of their chairs and ran right after her. Tucker and Sam found Dani in the fetal position. Besides the silent sniffling, the room was quiet until Sam spoke up.

"Come on Dani, your parents won't reject you. I mean during that thing with freak show, they said that they were proud of you! Come one lets go outside and see what happens, but know this, me and Tucker will always be there for you. No matter what happens. Got it?" Sam told Dani and Tucker nodded his head. Dani, overwhelmed by everything jumped into Sam's and Tucker's arms and sobbed.

With everyone else, they had calmed down and Maddie noticed that Vlad sat there with a bored face. "Vlad, why do you look like this is old news to you?" Maddie asked.

"Well Madeline, it IS old news to me. And before you ask I couldn't tell anyone, or else one of my secrets would be revealed." Answered Vlad. Then suddenly, a new voice was added to the group.

"That's right. A secret for a secret, well it won't be a secret any longer. Right Vlad?" Said a red eye Dani. Vlad had said nothing back in response, just looked back at Dani with a scowl on his face.

"Dani, why didn't you tell us? We would of helped you." Asked Jack softly.

Dani sighed "I was but,... something always stopped me. Now I know, everyone has questions that they want answered, but just let the show reveal it."

**Title screen is shown. Depicted is what seems to be a red monster with green eyes and Dani Phantom, flying through it and upward towards the top left. In the bottom right corner is Tucker and Sam, both looking shocked. The caption in the bottom left reads, "ALL NEW! In terrifying Meat Vision!"**

**The screen faded in to a street which pans right to a building with signs calling it "FentonWorks" on the corner of the intersection.**

**The shot suddenly pans out revealing the eccentric looking rooftop of FentonWorks, complete with various satellite dishes and tracking equipment.**

**The screen fades to a shot of who seems to be Dani's mother, in the kitchen. She puts on the hood of her tight, blue jumpsuit and begins putting some final touches using a torch on a new invention.**

**Pan right, a young girl with orange hair, who seems to be Dani's older sister, glances up from a book she's reading. Her face holds a look of annoyance before she sticks her nose back in her book again, while Dani is busy eating cereal.**

**Dani's sister, again, peers over the top of her book titled "Surviving Adolescence-Through Therapy", before going back to reading it.**

**Cut to Dani, continuing to eat cereal, and then a shot of Dani's hand suddenly seemed to disappear. Cut back to Dani. Her spoon suddenly drops through her intangible hand as she attempted to take a bite of cereal. Dani gasped before she looked down at her missing hand. Upon realizing her hand is invisible, Dani freaked out and quickly hid her hand behind her back.**

The three friends all started laughing at Dani's lack of control on her powers.

**Cut back to her mother working on the invention.**

**"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Maddie said, as she held the invention to her face.**

**She turns off the torch and sets it down. Dani's father, Jack, appears behind her, opening to a shot of the whole family.**

**"What did you say?" Jack yelled, excitedly. He grabbed the invention from Maddie's hands and gasped. "It's *done*?"**

**"The Fenton Finder! This baby uses satellites to lead you," Cut to a shot of the front of the invention. The Fenton Finder shows a radar of a ghost, possibly Dani's ectosignature. "Right to the ghosts!"**

**"It uses *what* to track *what*?" Dani asked, clearly worried. Beeping noises sound and the whole family looks towards the new device.**

**"Welcome to the Fenton Finder." The Invention stated in a calm, women's voice. The screen then pans to Jazz and Dani.**

**"A ghost is near. Walk forward."**

**Dani walked away from the invention while her parents moved closer and closer towards her, the invention beeped louder and faster as they moved. Dani is then penned into a wall and her parents hold the device up to her. Shot pans out to show Dani's confused father holding the Fenton Finder and Dani's mother in front of Dani.**

**"Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." Dani looked at her parents and gave them a weak smile.**

**Cut to her parents."What?" Jack exclaimed as he looked over to Maddie,"Gah, that can't be right."**

**Dani leaned against the wall, a weak smile still on her face. Her whole body suddenly became intangible. She looked down at herself, shocked, after realizing this, and quickly managed to return to normal. She almost seemed to give a look of defeat.**

**"Actually..." Dani started. "I need to tell you guys something."**

"Wait you were going to tell us! What stopped you?" Questioned Maddie. The only reply was Dani pointing to the screen.

**"That's not all you need, Dani."**

"Oh sorry Mom, Dad, Dani" apologized a sheepish Looking Jazz.

**She walks over to where her parents and Dani are standing. "You need guidance,"  
>She lightly pushed her parents away from Dani. "And parents who can provide it." She gave her parents an angry voice.<strong>

**Maddie sighed, "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" she stopped to looked at Jazz, who has her arms crossed and stood next to Dani.**

**Dani backed out of the shot as Jazz continued talking. "Sixteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts-"She pulled Dani back into the shot, and se held her close to herself. "To pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!**

**She looked down at Dani, who seemed a little weirded out by this conversation. "Come, you abused, unwanted She pulls Dani close to her. "I'll drive you to school."  
><strong>  
>"Abused, unwanted wretch. Really Jazz." Said Dani.<p>

**Jazz glared at her parents before walking off, her arms still around Dani. Their parents are left in the kitchen.**

**Cut to Dani's mother. "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine *never* offers to drive Dani to school." Maddie said, curiously.**

**"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter;" Jack whispered as the screen closed-upped to his face. "that's a ghost."**

Jazz then looked at her parents and said, "Really you thought I was a ghost, but the real ghost was in my arm." Jack and Maddie looked embarrassed.

**Shot of Dani's parents still in the kitchen. Jack suddenly ran offscreen. "Dani, no, it's a trap!" Maddie followed after him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Screen fades into a shot of the outside of a school called "Casper High".**

**A schoolbell rings and the shot pans in towards the front door, fading to a crowded hallway in the school where most of the kids are heading to class. Dani, Sam, and Tucker walked through the hallway before going up the stairs on the right-hand side of the screen.**

**Cut to Dani, Sam and Tucker walking up the stairs.**

**"I think I should tell them."** Maddie and Jack looked at each other and wondered why didn't she. **Dani and Tucker exit the shot while Sam continued to climb up the stairs.**

**"Why?" He asked. "Parents don't listen anyways." Sam asked. **

All of the teens said at once "agreed." **The trio comes to a stop midway up the stairs.**

**"Even worse, they don't understand!" Sam stated. **

"Yup that's what they do." Said the teens once again.

**"WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?" Sam yelled.**

**Pan to Dani and Tucker. "Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?"**

**Sam sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, right. Me too."** Dani and Tucker snickered at Sam who glared at them.

**"It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!" Dani said. "If somebody catches me," Dani seemed to start sinking into the floor while Sam and Tucker watched. "I go from geek to *freak* around here!"**

With this Dani sunk into her seat.

**"Kinda like what you're doing right now?" Tucker asked. Dani suddenly realized her lower half became intangible causing her to sink and yelped before Sam and Tucker help her out. Her feet and lower half return to normal.**

**"Gah, darnit! If my dad can invent something," Dani begins walking offscreen, Sam and Tucker follow her up the rest of the stairs. "That accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?"**

"Sorry dad I don't feel that way any more," Apologized Dani.

**The depressed Dani became intangible and walked through a snack machine without paying any attention. Sam runs on screen and Dani's body returns to normal.**

**"Dani, your powers make you unique. Unique is *good*!" Sam exclaimed.  
>"That's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian."<strong>

**"Which means, *what*?" Tucker questioned.**

**"He doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Dani responded.**

**"Ah, who cares about that stuff. Dani, two words: meat connoisseur," Tucker said. Tucker sniffed Dani. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes.**

Almost everyone in the room was grossed out. **"Impressive." Dani said.**

**"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong."**

**" ...And it's about to end. The schoolboard finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam excitedly said. **

**Tucker's eyes shrunk. "Wait..." Closed-up on Tucker's face. He seemed alarmed at Sam's news. "What did you do?"**

**Cut to the Casper High cafeteria. Sure enough, Sam has made the schoolboard change the menu; a big banner stated that that week was "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian" week.**

Tucker started tearing up when he remembered the no meat at school.

**The lunchlady placed what seems to be grass on bread to one of the students, and then to Dani.**

**"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Dani said.**

**Sam seemed happy with the changes, Tucker, however, wasn't too pleased. "WHAT HAVE YOU *DONE*!?" He yelled.**

**"Tucker, it's time for a change," Sam said as he holds the "grass on a bun" in his hand.**

**Cut to FentonWorks. The shot fades to the ghost portal with the door open. A woman ghost dressed in stereotypical lunchlady garb walked out of the portal.**

**"Ooo, somebody changed the menu!" She stated, calmly.**

**The unknown ghost phases out through the roof while Dani's parents seemed to be working on another invention, failing to notice the ghost at all.  
><strong>  
>Jack and Maddie both blushed when they didn't notice the ghost.<p>

**"Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie said.**

**"No, it's perfect!" Jack exclaimed. "When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her-"**

**Cut to him striking a pose with the new invention that looks like a vacuum cleaner.**

**"-with the Fenton Xtractor!" Jack proudly states.**

**"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally *hurt* her?" Maddie sounded concerned. **

"At least someone was thinking of the possibilities of me NOT being a ghost." Jazz said angry.

**"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair..." Jack explains.**

**He turns it on and the suction rips most of his hair out. "...See?" Jacks says, in obvious pain.**

**Cut back to the Casper High cafeteria.**

**Dani has some of the "grass on a bun" on her spoon and seems to be debating whether to eat it or not.**

**"Don't you think this is a *little* extreme, Sam?" Dani asked **

All of the teens except Jazz and Sam said "Yes."

**Sam smiled before an adult puts a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, Mr Manson." Said the unknown voice.**

**Cut to the man who is clearly a staff member...and a little out of shape. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."**

**Cut to Tucker who seemed wide-eyed and alert. "Meat. Near." He said. Tucker looks up at the man and sniffs the air around him. Tucker glares at him while the man backs away.**

**"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He said as he pulled out a toothpick to clean his teeth.  
><strong>  
>"Not true my but." Mumbled Tucker.<p>

**The man puts a hand on Sam's shoulder again. "Thanks again." He said as he left the room.**

**"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat *garbage*, Sam." Tucker states.**

**Sam stands up and screamed at Tucker. "IT'S NOT GARBAGE TUCKER! IT'S RECYCLABLE ORGANIC MATTER!"**

**"It's garbage." Dani and Tucker both said.**

**Cut to the lunchlady behind the counter. She gave a shifty-eyed glance around before pulling a hamburger out of her pocket and sneaking away in order to eat it.**

**The ghost that escaped the portal suddenly phased through the ceiling and looked at the "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian Veggie Lunch Menu". She glared at it.**

**Cut to Dani still holding the spoonful of "grass on a bun".**

**Dani gasped as a blue mist suddenly escaped her mouth. "Uh, guys? I've got a problem."**

**A handful of mud suddenly landed on Dani's head, "UGH!"**

**"FEN-TON!"**

**"...Make that two problems." A jock stormed over to Dani, a plate of what seemed to be mud in his hands.**

**"I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three *mud*-pies. With *MUD*! FROM THE *GROUND*! All because of *your* boyfriend!"**

**"He's not my *boyfriend*!"**

**"I'm not her boyfriend!"**

Both Sam and Dani were blushing and looked way from the other. Tucker was just laughing at there cluelessness.

**The jock grabbed Dani by her shirt and lifts her a few inches off the ground. "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating *mud*!?"**

**Cut to Tucker, Sam, and a few wide-eyed teens.**

**"Actually, it's top-soil." Sam corrected.  
>The jock tosses Dani at the table.<strong>

**"WHATEVER!"**

Maddie then got out of her shock and said, "Dani you never told us that you were bullied!" Dani told her "Mom its nothing really. I'm use to it. Also the school knows that I am bullied all the time." With that Maddie and Jack turn and glared at Mr. Lancer.

**Dani landed on the bench. The jock walked over and shoved the plate of mud toward Dani's face.**

**"Eat it," he yelled. "*All* of it."**

**Dani seems to be about to go through with eating the top-soil, but the blue mist escapes her mouth again.**

Jack then perked up and said in his really loud voice "Dani you have something that tells when a ghost is near!" Which said person just nodded her head.

**Cut to a shot of the Lunchlady Ghost floating across and behind the lunch counter.**

**Cut back to Dani and the top-soil.**

**"Uh...uh..." Dani glances down at the plate and picks it up, preparing to toss it. "GARBAGE FIGHT!"**

"That's why you started the food fight Miss Fenton?" Asked a curious Lancer.

**She tosses the plate and hits the jock in the face. The other teenagers begin throwing the food as well and chaos ensues.**

**Sam peeks out from behind a table. "It's not *garbage*! It's-" Dani's hand suddenly grabs Sam and pulls him back down towards the floor.**

**The trio began to crawl away from the cafeteria. While they crawled, Dani turns and looked behind her. The jock seemed angry while the garbage fight continued behind him. "You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" The jock is hit on the head again, twice, with mud.**

**Cut back to Dani.**

**"Oh, *great*. I'm still his favorite!"**


	4. Mystery meat part three

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
>while everything else is in past-tence.<p>

Disclaimer-The wonderus Bookworm sadly does not own the amazing series of Danny Phantom, but Bookworm does, however, own this awesome story. Enjoy!

**The trio managed to crawl out the cafeteria door, and Dani and Tucker peeked their heads around and see the ghost.**

**"Hah. Shouldn't be so bad." Tucker said. **

Dani gave Tucker a look and said,"Yeah Tucker, this shouldn't be so bad."

**Pan shot of the Lunchlady Ghost holding a salad in her hands.**

**"She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker explained.  
><strong>  
>"Well I feel sorry for your grandma," joked Sam.<p>

**Tucker and Dani now stood in the room and Sam peeked out from behind the door.**

**"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Dani joked. **

"No." Said the trio at once. Much to the confusion of everyone else.

**Offscreen, the trio closed the door behind them. The ghost turned around at the sound.**

**"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"**

"She doesn't seem so bad." Said Jack

**Cut to Sam and Tucker. "Yeah. He did."**

**"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?" She fared.  
><strong>  
>"Never mind." Said a shocked Jack.<p>

**The trio gasps.**

**"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR *FIFTY YEARS*!" The 'Lunchlady' yelled. Green flames surround her and appear circling above her head.**

**"Get behind me!" Dani yelled.**

**Sam and Tucker promptly jump behind Danny. "Wow. I feel safe." Sam sarcastically said.**

**"I'm going ghost!" Dani signaled.  
>Dani raises her arms in the air and a blue aura surrounds her. The aura splits into two rings that traveled vertically across her body. As the rings passed, her clothing changed drastically into the black and white outfit from the opening theme. Her hair becomes white and her eyes become green as well.<strong>

Almost all the teens *not Jazz, Dani, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie* started saying how that was so cool and wish they could do that.

**After transforming, Dani leaped offscreen as Sam and Tucker watch wide-eyed. Dani floated up towards the enraged Lunchlady.**

**"I command you to...go away! Please?" Dani commanded. **

"Really Dani, that's what your working with." Said a teasing Jazz.

**The Lunchlady's hand began to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink begin to get an eerie glow. The dishes suddenly float around and start flying offscreen.**

**Dani flinched and manages to make her body become intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through him before hitting the wall behind him.**

**Dani reverts back to normal and glances at her body, seeming amazed that she didn't get hit. She smiles at this realization.  
><strong>  
>"Hey Fenton how long ago was this." Asked a curious Dash. "Um well this was not that long ago I'm not actually sure when." Answered Dani.<p>

**Cut to Sam.**

**A bunch of dishes are heading right for him. Dani sees this and immediately flies to help him, and begins catching the dishes with her arms, the dishes neatly stacking up.**

**Cut to the Lunchlady. She uses her ghost powers on even more dishes.**

**Cut to Tucker who is now in the new set of dishes path.**

**Dani flies to help him and catches the dishes neatly again, as well as catching a few in her mouth.**

**Cut to Tucker and Dani. Tucker stops wincing after realizing Dani stopped the dishes and smiles. Dani flies off to put the dishes back on the counter, leaving a few dishes still in her mouth.**

**Cut to Dani. She finally removed the remaining plates from her mouth and stares at her reflection in the plates.**

**"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busgirl." Dani said. **

Everyone started laughing at the thought of Dani Phantom being a busgirl.

**While she looked at her reflection in the plates, Dani notices the stoves behind her beginning to move around. She frowned.**

**Cut to the stoves. The shot pans out to show the still enraged Lunchlady Ghost.**

**"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred!" The Lunchlady yelled. Close-up on the Lunchlady Ghost's face. "Lunch has *rules*!" The ghost's expression suddenly changes back to being calm.**

**"Anybody want cake?" She asked politely. Cut to Sam and Tucker who nod their heads in shock. Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost's face.**

**"*Too bad*! Children who change *my* menu do not get dessert!"**

**"That spook has some major emotion problem." Said Valerie.**

**Cut to a shot of the whole group, the Lunchlady's back facing the screen.  
>The Lunchlady suddenly phased up out through the ceiling while the three stoves began to have green flames coming out of them.<strong>

**The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way. Cut to Dani who dodged a blast of flames as well. Cut to the three flaming stoves that now have angry expressions flying towards Tucker and Sam.**

**Cut to Tucker and Sam flinching.**

**Dani suddenly flew up behind them and grabbed their shoulders. She caused her body to glow and manages to make the entire group intangible. Tucker and Sam looked down at themselves in surprise.**

**Dani continued holding on to the two and quickly flew them through the wall and out of the kitchen, the stoves hitting and cracking the wall.**

**Cut to a school hallway. The trio returned to normal again and rolls out into the middle of the hallway. They looked behind them in shock.**

**"HEY! It *worked*!" Dani yelled, excitedly. **

"Wow Dani you really didn't know if that work did you?" Said Jazz.

**Cut to Sam who seems a little peeved. "*This* is the thanks I get for thinking like an *individual*?"**

"Yes" mumbled Sam.

**A loud crash is suddenly heard and Tucker and Dani turn to look for the cause. The hallway began shaking violently and the lights went out. Electricity sparked everywhere before finally going away.**

**Cut to Dani. She looked worried and then looked at the row of lockers closest to her. Two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies come flying out.**

**Cut to Sam who looked surprised. Suddenly, a locker next to him does the same thing.**

**Cut to the hallway, still shaking, now with many lockers opening with school supplies flying out.**

**The supplies flew to the Lunchlady, swirling through her and then behind her. She still looks peeved.**

**Cut to the trio looking shocked.**

**Cut to Tucker. His eyes suddenly widen and then he sniffed the air, supplies still flying behind him.**

**"Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!"  
><strong>  
>"WHERE DID IT COME FROM!" Screamed all of the teens except Jazz, Dani, Tucker and Sam. Lancer started blushing and blushed lower into his seat.<p>

**Cut to the Lunchlady in the hallway. The meat products suddenly began attaching themselves to her body until she is completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing.**

**Cut to trio.**

**"But where did it come from? *Lancer*!" Tucker yells.**

**A piece of paper hit Tucker in the face.  
>The scene switches to outside Casper High's Teacher's Lounge.<strong>

**"Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet."**

All teens except the trio and Jazz glared at Lancer who's face was really red.

**Lancer pulled off a tablecloth covering the supposed buffet, but the meat is missing! Some eager staff members with forks and knives gasp at this sight. Lancer suddenly realized something's wrong and finally looked down at the table in shock.**

**All that's left on the table is a rattling bone. Lancer slams his hands on the table. "PARADISE *LOST*!"**

**Cut back to the hallway. The meat-covered Lunchlady Ghost towers over the trio.**

**"Prepare to learn why *meat* is the most powerful of the five food groups!" The ghost yells.**

**The ghost suddenly lost her rage and goes back to "innocent lunchlady mode" and holds up a cookie. "Cookie?" She asked.**

**Sam seems worried and shakes his head "no". The ghost seems a little surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunchlady mode".  
><strong>  
>"She needs big help if she's always like that." Said star. (An: I realized that I didn't use dash star Kwan Paulina Valerie and the mansons that much or at all... Whoops)<p>

**"Then *perish*!" She yells.**

**Dani suddenly slid backwards towards Sam to protect him. Sam looks surprised.**

**"*Forget it*! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!"**

**Dani moved her hand down a bit and her hand began glowing blue. Looking at her hand she realizes she has accidentally caused herself to revert back to her usual self. The blue glow travels from her hand down her body and her clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves.  
><strong>  
>"Ha nice Fenton" laughed Dash and the A-listers.<p>

**"Whoops!" Dani said. "I didn't mean to do that."**

**Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. She yelled and grabbed Dani within her meaty grasp before sending her flying into Tucker. Both hit the lockers behind them and a pile of papers covers them up.**

**Cut to Sam. The Lunchlady grabbed him off the ground and suddenly flew off down the hallway, taking Sam with her.**

"Sammiekins no! I told you that Fenton girl was trouble but I didn't know it was THIS bad! That's it once this is over we're moving!" Ranted Pamela shocking everyone.

**Tucker and Dani are still kneeling on the ground. "*Come on*! Change back! We gotta go!"**

**Two hands suddenly grabbed both of them by their collars. "You *two* aren't going *anywhere*."  
><strong>  
>Tucker, being Tucker, started to complain "But Lancer, we were trying to save the school and Sam can we please go."<p>

**The shot pans right to show the jock from earlier still covered in mud. "Told ya you'd pay *Fenton*!"**

**Dani looked at the jock then upwards at Lancer before she looked offscreen as the screen fades to black.**

Once the screen was black, Bookworm appeared on it. "Ok were a little more then half way through. We're going to take a break and come back in like and hour or so. When times up clock is just going to poof you here no madder what your doing so don't shower or anything like that. Bye!" She told them and walked off the screen.


	5. Mystery meat part four

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
>while everything else is in past-tence.<p>

Disclaimer-The wonderus Bookworm sadly does not own the amazing series of Danny Phantom, but Bookworm does, however, own this awesome story. Enjoy!

It was just a normal day in Amity Park. Everyone pursuing with their daily routines or just having fun on the warm sunny day, until...

FLASH!

The next thing everyone knew, they were in their seats once again. The A-listers were in their bathing suits and soaking wet.

Jack and Maddie with burnt marks on their faces, showing that they were working on a new invention but drastically failing.

Jazz, Lancer, the Manson's and Vlad all having their books in hand.

Valerie and Tucker both laughing at the currently blushing Dani and Sam. (Valerie talked to the trio about Dani Fenton being Dani Phantom and now they had made peace.)

"Welcome back everyone!" Announced Bookworm,"It's time to watch the next part of the show. Sit back and enjoy! Before I start, does any one want any food, drinks, or anything else?" Asked Bookworm.

"FUDGE!" Jack yelled. Once Jack got his fudge, the screen turned on, revealing the next part to the episode.

**The screen fades back in to a shot of the outside of Casper High, and slowly zooms in before fading into a shot of Lancer's office where the jock, Dani, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer are.**

**While Lancer sorts through files in his file cabinet, Dani and Tucker sat in chairs in front of his desk. Dash has his back wall, looking pleased with the way things are turning out.**

**Mr. Lancer pulls out the records of the students. "Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class,-"**

**Cut to a shot of Tucker's face.**

**" -repeated loitering by the girl's locker room."**

**Tucker gives a sly smile at this comment. The shot pans right to show Dani's face.**

Pervert! Man I wanted to say that sooo bad when I heard that." Exclaimed Dani.

**"Dani Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life-"**

Maddie interrupted. "Dani how did you drop THIRTY- FOUR beakers?!" Asked a stern Maddie.

Dani replied "Mom I just got ghost powers that I can't control. You try having ghost powers and go to school."

"Oh."

**Cut to a shot of the jock on the back wall looking very pleased.**

**Lancer continued"-from handling all fragile school property, -"**

**Cut to a shot of the group in the office, Dani and Tucker's backs facing the screen.**

**"-but no severe mischief before today."**

**Cut to a shot of Lancer.**

**"So...gentlemen and ladies, tell me,"  
>He slams the file onto the desk.<strong>

**Cut to a shot of Dani and Tucker. Lancer suddenly appears in the shot and both Dani and Tucker recoil in their chairs.**

**"WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU, *CONSPIRE* TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!?" Lancer yelled. **

"Wow over going much." Said Star.

**Cut to a close-up of Dani's face.**

**Dani started to explain"Dash started it! He threw-"**

**Cut to a shot of Dash.  
>"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn." Lancer said as he looked towards the jock. <strong>

"Talk about favoritism. That's unfair." Yelled an angry Jazz.

**Dash looks proud at this achievement.  
>The shot pans right to show Lancer's face. "You two, however, are not."<strong>

**Cut to a shot of Dani and Tucker.**

**"I'll map out your punishment when I return." Lancer ended. Dani and Tucker look at each other.**

**Cut to the door to the office where Lancer and Dash are standing.**

**"Mr. Baxter. Watch the door. Lancer says as he leaves down the hallway. Dash smirks before closing the door.**

**Dani and Tucker stand up from their seats. "We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like *I* got him kidnapped."**

"Maybe because you told the ghost that I changed the menu Tucker!" Said a annoyed Sam. Dani then blushed and Tucker started laughing much to everyone's confusion.

**"Maybe because you told the ghost he changed the *menu*, how about that?" Dani said sarcastically. **

Now everyone laughed, except the Manson's who glared, and Vlad, who had small smile on his face, while Sam and Dani blushed so red that it's a new color.

**Tucker suddenly sniffs the air. "That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops."**

Everyone in the room except Dani and Sam looked at Tucker weird. The Manson's ,though, looked at him in horror, realizing that their Sammiekins is hanging out with weirdos like that.

**Dani glances over at a wall of TVs showing the different security camera views. The first view is of what seems to be a storage area with some boxes of meat. The second view is of an exit from the school. The next view is of an exit from a storage area that has boxes of meat, and the final view is only of a bunch of boxes with meat in them. A trail of juice from the meat leads off the screen.**

**"Check it out. *Meat*-trail" Dani points. She backs away from the cameras and transforms into her ghost self. As Tucker walks into the shot, Dani grabs his arm and turns them both intangible and they both go through the floor.**

**"*Whoa*!" Tucker said.**

"That felt really weird before I got use to it." Said Sam with Tucker and Jazz in unison, agreeing.

**The door opens and Lancer appears carrying a broom, Dash right behind him. "Gentlemen and lady your punishment will be-"**

**Lancer and Dash's eyes widen as they realize Dani and Tucker's chairs are empty.**

**"-*WORSE* THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"**

**Cut to a shot of the storage area Dani saw earlier on the TV screen. The shot pans over revealing the silhouettes of Dani and Tucker at the other end of the room.**

**Tucker looks elated as he steps into the room. "Sweet mother of *mutton*!"  
>Tucker quickly latches himself onto the wall of the boxes of meat. "I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!"<strong>

Almost everyone was inching away from Tucker.

**Cut to a shot of Tucker still holding the wall in an embrace as Dani steps into the shot. "How is it that *I* have the ghost powers and *you're* the weird kid?" She says as she points to Tucker. **  
>"I'm still waiting for the answer still tuck." Stated Dani to a pouting Tucker.<p>

**Both of their eyes widen as they hear cackling nearby. They peer around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the Lunchlady Ghost. "My dear child..."**

**Cut to a shot of the Lunchlady Ghost floating before Sam who is trapped underneath a large pile of meat.**

**"Meat is good for kids!" The Lunchlady yelled.**

**Cut to a shot of Sam, looking irritated, struggling to get free of the pile of meat.**

**It helps them grow and makes them smile!" Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost and Sam. "Why won't you eat it?"**

**The Lunchlady offers Sam a chicken leg.**

**"We don't need meat. That's *fact*!" Sam yelled. **

Tucker shot up and screamed,"NO WE REALLY NEED MEAT!"  
>Sam then stud up glaring at Tucker screaming, "NO WE DONT TUCKER! MEAT COMES FROM LIVING CREATURES WHO HAVE FEELINGS!"<p>

"WELL IF..." Began Tucker but got cut off by dani.

"SHUT UP GUYS WE DONT NEED ANOTHER FIGHT! Let's all sit down and no yelling. Got it?"

*mumbles from both parties*

"Got it!"

"Yes we got it." Both Tucker and Sam were glaring at each other behind Dani's back.

**The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly reverts back to her evil lunchlady mode and a mysterious wind begins blowing from nowhere.**

**"*SILENCE!" The Lunchlady yelled. "You need discipline! Manners! *Respect*!"**

**Cut to Dani and Tucker still peering out from the corner looking worried.**

**"Ya know where that comes from?"  
>Cut to Sam still trapped in pile. The Lunchlady Ghost's face suddenly appears in the shot.<strong>

"Meat." Dani, Tucker and Sam said mockingly.

**"*MEAT*!"**

**The wind stops suddenly and the Lunchlady Ghost reverts back again. "Chicken? Or fish?"**

**Cut to Dani and Tucker.**

**"I'll take care of the ghost." Dani whispers to Tucker. "You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of *meat*!"**

**Cut to Tucker with a knowing look on his face. He pulls a fork and knife out of nowhere. "Waaaay ahead of you."**

"I really should of seen that coming." Said Dani into her hand.** She flies off and prepares to punch the ghost. The Lunchlady turns around surprised, but notices Dani too late.**

**The Lunchlady is sent flying, crashing into a nearby wall before collapsing to the cold hard ground. Dani, suddenly, lands in front of her and glares at the evil Ghost.**

**Cut to Sam. He stops looking in Dani's direction and then looks at Tucker who is cutting away pieces of the meat with his knife. "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!"  
><strong>  
>"Wow Tucker, you seam really happy to get some meat." Joked Valerie.<p>

"He/I was." Joked back Sam, Tucker, and Dani.

**Cut back to Sam.**

**"You *gotta* be kidding me." Sam says.**

**Cut to Dani crouched on the ground. She suddenly jumps up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost.**

**Unfortunately, the Lunchlady catches her foot in her hand right before she hits her.**

**Still holding her foot, the Lunchlady dangles the surprised Dani upside-down.**

**"Don't you see!?" The Lunchlady starts.**

**Cut to a shot of Dani still looking surprised.**

**"This is why you need meat!"**

**Cut back to the ghost and Dani.**

**"You're skin and," The Lunchlady tosses her offscreen. "Bones!"  
><strong>  
>"HEY I know I'm skinny and light but you don't need to bring it up." Said a frustrated Dani.<p>

Sam looked over and examined Dani closely. "You know Dani, you really should eat more. We wouldn't want you to become a real ghost so fast."

"Oh why you worried that your girlfriend will leave you?" Teased dash.

"HES/SHES NOT MY BOY/GIRLFRIEND"

Dash Smirked. "Eh, whatever you say."

**As Dani is sent flying through the air she makes herself intangible, bumping the floor a little and going halfway through a nearby wall, before falling to the ground, her waist up on one side of the wall and the rest on the other side.**

**Cut back to the Lunchlady Ghost. Her hand glows green as she summons Shish-kebobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Dani.**


	6. Mystery meat part five

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam  
>Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1<p>

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
>while everything else is in past-tence.<p>

Disclaimer-The wonderus Bookworm sadly does not own the amazing series of Danny Phantom, but Bookworm does, however, own this awesome story. Enjoy!

"DANI!" Maddie and Jack screamed in terror and worry for their daughter. Dani looked over and gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Mom, dad I'm alright. It's in the past, remember?" Replied Dani.

**Dani, seeing the danger coming at her, made her body split in two. The meat passed through the intangible area of her body she had created.  
><strong>  
>"See?" Dani clarified.<p>

**Dani smiled upon realizing her new power, but the smile quickly faded as she looked at what the ghost's next vile trick is.**

**The Lunchlady yelled and summoned meat out of all of the boxes both on and offscreen.**

**Dani pieced herself back together and quickly watched the meat go flying towards the other ghost.**

**Meanwhile, Tucker is about to take a bite of Sam's meat prison, but the piece (as well as the meat pile that was covering Sam) goes flying off towards the Lunchlady.**

"Haha, Foley didn't get his meat!" Laughed Kwan, with a soft smile growing on his face.

**Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost looking very evil as the meat soars all around her. The meat is attaching to her, forming the huge meat monster she was earlier in the episode.**

**The Lunchlady fired meat at Dani, which upon hitting her, reverted back into being her fist and captured her in her strong grasp.**

**Sam and Tucker run onscreen looking up at Dani in the ghost's grasp.**

**Cut to Tucker, who stroke a determined pose, fork and knife in hand, yelled, "Help's on the way, buddy!"  
><strong>  
>"My hero" Dani said, leaning into Sam, making said person blush. Dani shifted around, laying her head on Sam's shoulder and her feet on Tucker's lap.<p>

**The Lunchlady suddenly sent Dani flying offscreen. Dani yelled as this happened, turning herself intangible causing her to pass through the wall.**

**Cut to the ghost looming over Sam and Tucker. She growled at them loudly.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker looking scared.**

**Tucker looked over at Sam, who has the same startled look on his face "Run?" He asked.**

**"Run." Sam agreed.  
><strong>  
>"Do you guys always act like this?" Asked a jealous and confused Paulina.<br>_The ghost girl and her friends seem so close. They seem like real friends. _

"Yes." Replied the trio at once, slightly confused as to why the cheerleader was asking such a question.

**The two zoom offscreen, Tucker leaving his fork and knife behind in midair.**

**Sam and Tucker yelled as they headed for the door, but the ghost sent a pile of meat that blocks their exit, which knocked both of them offscreen.**

**The shot pans right to show Dani holding the back of her head and she phases partly back into the room. Sam and Tucker continue yelling as they run past her.**

**Dani, suddenly, got a determined look on her face and went flying after them.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker running as the menacing Lunchlady Ghost continues to gain on them.**

**Dani flew overhead looking down at the scene. The Lunchlady made fists with her hands and prepared to slam them down on both Sam and Tucker, but Dani quickly flew down and grabbed the still running Sam and Tucker in her arms before she turned all of them intangible and flew through a wall.**

**The Lunchlady was surprised at this and can't stop herself in time and the meat splattered all against the wall.**

**Cut to the wall outside. Dani, Sam, and Tucker suddenly phase through it and continue floating through the air, the intangibility disappearing. Dani looks tired.**

**Cut to Sam's face.**

**"Gee, Dani. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted." Sam concluded.**

**Cut to the trio still in the air.**

**"*What*? Of course not!" Dani yelled defensively. Se suddenly looked tired again. "What would give you that idea..."**

**The trio fell to the ground as Dani passed out from exhaustion. Sam and Tucker land sitting upright while Dani laid face down on the ground unconscious. She returned back to her usual everyday self.**

**Sam and Tucker looked at eachother.**

"Really Danielle, if you just take my offer this won't happen all the time." Vlad said smirking. Dani just glares her "scary eyes" as Vlad put it. Since she didn't reply everyone wondered what the offer was.

**Cut to FentonWorks. The shot fades in to Jazz opening the front door, a book in her hand.**

**"Mom?" Jazz asked.** Jazz blushed. "Oh no, not again."

**Cut to a wide overhead shot of the room.**

**"Dad?" Jasmine took two steps into the room and the door suddenly slammed closed behind her. Two smoke bombs rolled in front of her covering the scene up with white smoke.**

**"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!" Jazz heard her father yell. She screamed and looked around. "Get my back!"**

**The smoke finally cleared to show Jasmine looking severely irritated with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs, the Fenton Xtractor (you know, the vacuum cleaner thing) attached to the bottom part of her hair.**

**Cut to her parents, lying on the ground, who let go of her legs.**

**Cut to the group as Jasmine walks off, the Xtractor still on her hair.**

**"This is *all* going in the memoir." Jazz mumbled as she walked away.**

**Dani's parents finally get up off the ground. The shot suddenly pans to the front door that opens and reveals Sam and Tucker carrying the still unconscious Dani.**

**"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Dani nodded off."**

**Cut to Dani's parents listening to Tucker's story. Dani's father has an eyebrow raised as Tucker continued. "We figured we'd just carry her all the way home and tuck her into bed..."**

**Cut to Tucker and Sam carrying Dani upstairs.**

**"...without any parental interaction whatsoever."**

**"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" Sam running up the stairs.  
><strong>  
>"Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, that wasn't wired to you at ALL!" Ask a shocked Dash.<p>

**Cut back to Dani's parents. "Hmm..."**

**"*Jack*...Dani is not a ghost." Maddie told her husband. **

Dani, Sam and Tucker snickered into there hands.

**Cut to Jack.**

**"You're right." Jack said.**

**Cut to a scene of Jasmine down a hallway trying to get the Xtractor off her hair.**

**Cut to a close-up of Jack's face.**

**"*Jazz* is." Jack said seriously. **

Now there full out laughing.

**The screen fades out and into a shot of Dani sleeping on top of her bed. She suddenly woke up with a yelp. "Ah! W-W-what's going on!?" Dani asked.**

**Cut to Tucker and Sam looking down at her.**

**"You passed out. So we took you home."**

**"You've been asleep for *four* days!" Tucker exclaimed.**

**Dani sits up quickly. "*Four days*!?" Dani yelled am armed. **

"One of my best moments." Said a proud Tucker. Who, in return, got slapped on the back of the head.

**Cut to Tucker. "Nah. It's only been a couple hours." Said a chuckling Tucker.**

**Cut to a shot of the trio in Dani's room. Dani laid back down and stared at the ceiling, still a little shaken. Sam puts his hands on his hips.**

**"Knock it off, Tucker!"**

**Cut to Sam. "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got her killed!"  
><strong>  
>"Here we go." Said a annoyed Dani.<p>

**Cut to the trio again.**

**"*Me*!? *I* almost got her killed?"**

**Cut to Tucker. "The only reason this happened is because *you* had to be unique."  
><strong>  
>"There's nothing wrong with being unique. I mean look at me!" Said Dani sitting up making Sam sad.<p>

**Cut to the trio.**

**"*You* had to take the meat away!"**

**Sam crossed his arms and turned away from him. Dani looked about ready to interrupt them.**

**"And I'm gonna get it back!"**

**Cut to Sam. "You want to change that menu back!?"**

**Sam went over to the door to the bedroom and yelled after Tucker.**

**"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH *ME* TO DO IT!"**

**Sam left, he slammed and the door closed behind him**

**Dani still laid her bed, still a little shocked as to what just happened.**

**"Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Dani said.**

"Why did I say that again." Dani said regretfully.


End file.
